Drunken Rain
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: One-shot R&R after graduation   DISCLAIMER: ALLY CARTER OWNS ALL  besides Plot


**_Drunken Rain _**

* * *

_The sun's in my heart, And I'm ready for love_

_Let the stormy clouds chase, Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face  
I walk down the lane, With a happy refrain  
Just singin', Singin' in the rain_

_-Gene Kelly  
(Singin' In the Rain)_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this one shot. _

* * *

Cammie was dressed in a royal purple strapless dress that fell just past her thighs. She was bitter the night of Bex and Grant's wedding. She was bitter because she was alone. Of course she was happy for the newlywed couple, she only wished she had the same new found happiness they had. During the reception she sat at the bar, drinking one martini after another. Another reason why? Zachary Goode was there. He seemed to be shooting longing glances at her all night. Longing glances? Who was she kidding? _He_ broke up with _her._ And it hadn't been a mutual break up. It had been quite messy.

Cammie saw him begin towards her, a pleading in his eyes. He wanted for her just to talk to him, to let him explain. She turned away, snatching up her third martini and stalking away from the bar. Anything to get away from that part of her past.

The actual wedding had been lovely. She was the maid of Honor, and watching her best friend walk down the aisle to the man of her dreams, made Cammie believe it was all real. Zach _was_ the best man, but Cammie had done her best to ignore him during the ceremony. It had worked, up until the reception. He kept trying to catch her eye, and start up a conversation with her. Cammie went to the bar.

And now, he was following her, or so it seemed.

_Why couldn't he just break up with me and leave me alone_? Cammie asked herself, as she noticed the door to the courtyard. It was pouring rain. She was halfway drunk though, Cammie didn't care. She pushed the door open, and stormed out into the rain. There was a broken fountain in the center of the courtyard, with a wrap-around bench at the base. She pulled off her heels, and threw them against the wall behind her. Cammie tugged at her delicately made up bun out and shook her hair out, feeling free.

_"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. . .What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again,"_ Cammie started to sing, splashing through the puddles. _"I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above—"_

"Cam?" A voice called from the doorway. Cammie froze, twirling on top of the wrap-around bench. Zach stood in the doorway, looking at her like she was crazy. But she wasn't, just drunk.

"Yes?" she snapped back, somewhat viciously. Zach stared at her for a while, wondering what had gotten into her. Out of their group of friends, Cammie had always been the most mature. And here she was dancing around in the rain, make up running, singing like there was no tomorrow. Zach had never thought she looked more gorgeous.

"What are you doing?" he called over the pounding rain.

"Having the time of my life," she screamed back before doubling over laughing. This time Zach came out into the rain, discarding his shoes and jacket in the foyer so they wouldn't get wet.  
He muttered something to himself before walking over to Cammie. She had a margarita in hand and was continuing to sing the chorus of _Singing in the Rain _while dancing around the fountain. He jumped up on the bench next to her.

"Cam?" he yelled, trying to be louder than the rain.

"Yes Zachary?" she replied dancing around the fountain, her movements graceful despite the fact she was drunk.

"You're going to hurt yourself," he said, but his smirk was back in place.

"Nuh uh—" Cammie slipped. She fell in the fountain. It wasn't deep enough for her to drown so Zach didn't rush in getting to her. When he did, she was giggling like crazy.

"Zach," she sang. He held out a hand to help her out and she took it. Instead of letting him pull her out she pulled him in on top of her, drowning in her own giggles.

Zach looked at her when he pulled his head above water. At any other time it probably would have bothered him that he'd gotten soaked, but it was already pouring so it was unavoidable.

"What's gotten into to you?" Zach asked, letting a laugh of his own out.

"This," she said, holding up the martini glass that had emptied into the fountain and swirled with the water. Zach smiled, gently prying the glass away from her. She gripped it and threw her head back, howling with laughter. He got the glass.

"Noooo," she whined, trying to grab it back. He threw it across the courtyard where it shattered into tiny pieces. Cammie turned her frown on him.

"Why did you do it?" she asked. Zach didn't pick up on the double meaning behind her words.

"Cam, I think you've had enough."

"First you break my heart, then the glass— it was a pretty glass," she sighed, trying to stand up but failing miserably. Zach frowned at her.

"That's not fair," he argued.

"Of course it is. _You _broke up with _me._" she said, rolling her eyes, she didn't seem so drunk anymore.

"Because you were pining over Jimmy again!" he yelled in frustration. "I did it for the both of us. It would have been messy the other way."

"Messy! It _was_ messy Zach! And what the hell are you talking about? Who the hell is Jimmy?"

"Josh!" he yelled back.

"Zach I never had a thing for Josh. Well I mean I did, but before I met you. I don't understand Zach. _You_ left _me_."

"I thought you didn't want me!" he snapped at her, louder than necessary. A silence fell upon them; the only noise between them was the heavy rain fall. There they were, two ex-lovers sitting soaking wet in a fountain arguing about why they broke up.

"I've always wanted you!" she yelled after their silence.

"But—"

"I have _no idea_ why you thought I wanted Josh back. But you broke my heart Zach. And it still isn't whole." Zach stared at her, deeply confused. He thought she'd be happier if he was gone. He'd been wrong.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she said preparing to get up and leave, feeling much more sober.

Zach grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him. He dragged her face down to his before she could protest. He kissed her, his lips feeling hard and familiar against hers. Cammie kissed him back, loving the familiar feeling of his body pressed against her. The fire between them was undeniable, and the feeling of his tongue in her mouth was more than enough for her to forgive and forget.

They pulled apart— Zach stood up and hopped out of the fountain, before offering a hand to Cammie. This time she let him help her out. He pulled her back into the foyer making sure he picked up her discarded heels on the way. When they were inside he wrapped his dry tuxedo jacket around her. She snuggled into it, cherishing the smell of his scent.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and shivered. They both decided it was probably a good idea to take a hot shower. Maybe together.

"What the hell just happened?" A voice asked behind them. The recently reconciled couple turned around to see Bex, dressed in beautiful white gown, Grant in his tux, and the whole wedding party standing behind them.

Zach sent them a crooked smile, tightening his grip on Cammie.

"Nothing. Just singing in the rain."


End file.
